Fear, Forever Follows you Like a shadow
by One Dog One Cat and a Demon
Summary: [Chapter 10 up]More of a funnier less dramatic chapppie for you guys. Wakka gets treated like a little boy, Tidus meets up with Auron. Blurg
1. The Beginning of the End

**Lucky:** This chapter is brought to you by Black Rouge!!!! Yay!

**Black Rouge:** ......o.o...meow Too lazy to write a comment....R&R please....

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

_White, glistening snow fell from the sky, freezing it's victims. 25 year old Raine, shivered as the cold wind hit her. Her husband, Oni, gave her a worried look. He and Raine were guardians to the summoner Ray._

"_You ok Raine?" Oni asked._

"_I'm cold," Raine replied._

"_Let's take a rest here," Ray called to them, walking into a nearby cave. She sat down on the floor and hugged herself for warmth._

"_Raine, I think you should go home," Oni said, pushing back his dark brown hair, showing his crimson eyes._

"_B-but ..." Raine started._

"_I agree, the baby won't survive," Ray added, smoothing out her knee-length, crimson skirt. _

_Raine sighed, she couldn't argue with that. "Good luck, I'm going to miss you," Raine said, nearing tears._

"_Thank you, we'll miss you too," Ray sniffed, hugging her guardian ... her friend. _

_Raine turned to Oni, she hugged him tightly. Tears fell silently down her pale cheeks, landing on Oni's shoulder. "Be safe, I love you," He whispered to her._

"_I love you to!" She sobbed into his shoulder._

_When they had exited the cave, they said their final goodbyes before going their separate ways, Ray and Oni to Zanarkand, Raine to Besaid Island. Ray waved to her former guardian, her shoulder-length, layered blonde hair blowing in the wind. She smiled softly, her bright blue eyes sincere. Raine returned the smile and looked at her husband with a sad expression. 'He'll never see the baby grow up ...' She thought sadly. Raine watched them disappear into the blizzard, tears still falling. She turned and walked down the mountain, wiping her eyes as she went._

_It was nearly 3 months later when the calm arrived. Raine had mixed emotions, she was so happy, hopeful and proud yet sad and lonely. She missed Oni and Ray, they were brilliant people. _

_**End Flashback**_

Raine smiled sadly at the thought, it had been 5 years since then and she now had a 5 year old daughter.

It was late afternoon and they were both practicing their black magic on the beach. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly and the water was calm.

"Mummy! Look!" Lulu cried as successfully completed a fire spell.

"Well done Lulu!" Raine smiled proudly.

"I want to see a water spell," Lulu said eagerly.

Raine concentrated hard and water swirled in front of them. It was when the water spell died away that Raine first saw the tidal wave. She screamed and tried to pull Lulu out of the way but Lulu stayed in her position.

"Daddy," Lulu whispered softly.

Raine froze, if Oni was coming ... he would be sin. "Lulu, we have to go!!!" Raine yelled. The water fell down and an aeon shot out from it.

"The final aeon, daddy ..." Lulu muttered. The aeon approached her and leaned it's head towards Lulu. Stretching out her hand, she stroked it. Raine stepped forward and softly touched the aeon, her brown eyes fixed with his crimson stare.

"Oni ..."

"Daddy ..."

Raine wished the moment could last forever, the whole family together. She knew that she and Lulu had to leave though, Oni was destined to be Sin.

"Lulu! Come one!" Raine shouted, pulling Lulu away. The aeon gave the two a look as if it was saying sorry. Raine knew what was coming and she was going to keep Lulu safe, no matter what the cost.

Lulu cried out in shock as the aeon started to glow and transform. Raine acted quickly, casting an aeroga spell to take her and Lulu back to the village.

"Sin!!! Sin is coming!" Raine bellowed when they arrived at the village.

There was a mass panic and warriors, mages and summoners ran forward to fight off the beast. Raine knelt down to Lulu's height and gripped her daughter's shoulders.

"Go to the temple and hide somewhere safe, don't argue with me, just go," Raine instructed.

Lulu hugged her mother tightly and cried, feeling her mother's long, silky, black hair.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe," Raine said softly.

"But what about you?" Lulu asked.

"I'll be fine," Raine smiled.

Lulu sniffed and ran towards the temple. She hid behind a pillar and watched the battle. Sin approached and started to attack the people. White mages desperately healed while the black mages fought. The warriors charged, screaming and shouting. Bodies lay on the ground, bleeding, dead and unconscious. Lulu watched her mother cast her spells and dodge attacks. Sin looked hardly affected by the spells and the slashing of swords. Sin hit the temple, and it fell down, the people inside fleeing.

Sin made one last attack before leaving, they were bodies covered in blood everywhere, people injured and dying some already dead ...

"Mummy!" Lulu yelled, running forward, desperately searching for her mother. People came out of their hiding places and the temple. Everyone was crying, it was a catastrophe, everything was destroyed, houses were ripped apart, the flowers crushed, trees knocked over.

Lulu froze and silent tears fell from her eyes when she saw the person in front of her. Dead. With long, black silky hair and brown eyes ...

There were funerals and flowers to those who had sacrificed their lives. It was a day no one would forget, especially the orphaned 5 year old ...


	2. Kimahri, Yuna and interest in Chappu

**Lucky: **This chapter was made by me... I do say I'm quite happy with it... R&R :D

* * *

Lulu looked upon her mothers pale corpse. "Mommy..." she wiped away a tear and bent down. She placed two coins on her mothers eyes. The little girl's eyes widened, and saw the pearl necklace still hanging around her mothers neck. '_it didn't break'_ she thought. She carefully lifted her mothers head, making an attempt to roll the necklace off of her. She then placed it around her own neck, "You'll always be with me... That's, what you said..."

"HEY! THERE'S SOMETHING GLOWING UNDERNEATH THE TEMPLE'S RUBBLE!" a priest yelled.

Lulu quickly turned her head, she saw the few remaining people of the island rush towards the temple. She quickly did Yevon 'prayer' before leaving her mother to see what all the commotion was about.

"It is a new Fayth!" yelled a priestess.

Lulu's eyes twinkled "More summoners...More aeons... More calms" she shook her head "More dead bringing Sin". The small girl managed to squeeze through the crowded people. She gasped as she saw the globular orb glowing in front of her. '_She's... One of them now...' _Lulu thought. She placed a hand over the Fayth. No sight had ever been as horrifying, yet beautiful as this was.

Inside of the orb laid a woman, her neck covered in red feathers, wings sprouting from her back. A tail curling over her body, almost touching her head where her silky black hair drooped to the hard stone floor. Lulu knew for sure, her mother had become a Fayth, she felt it.

"Pretty, ya?"

Lulu looked behind her, to see a boy. His hair was mandarin orange, spiked up. "'ya' it is" Lulu mocked. She turned her head away.

"Don't be like that... Your not the only one who lost your parents ya?" he held his hand out "I'm Wakka"

She looked at him "Lulu..." she replied. "I never seen you around the village before" the five year old took a few steps closer to Wakka.

"Yo! Wakka! There's a huge'o pile 'a do-"

"This is my brudda, Chappu" Wakka said looking embarrassed. The seven year old scratched his head. "He's a little psyched too, ya?"

"ya..." Lulu rolled her eyes. She turned her back on the silly boys and walked towards of the remains of her mothers little hut.

"So....uh... See you later...Ya?" Wakka called out.

Lulu poked her head out of the hut "I highly doubt that..."

_**11 Years Later...**_

"Wakka!!! Pass it over here! I'm open!" Chappu yelled. The 16 year old swam swiftly through the sphere pool. "Quit hoggin' the ball, ya?"

Wakka laughed and tossed the ball to Chappu "Can't even have my three seconds of fame..."

Lulu stood on the sidelines, her wavey black tied up in a ponytail. "C'mon Chappu..." she whispered. "GO GET 'EM AUROCHS!" she cheered for her local team at the semi finals in Luca.

"Looks like Wakka's just sitting there waiting for the ball to come by." Said an announcer.

"And what await! His little brother Chappu is taking the lead."

"Countdown, 3, 2 , 1 And the Aurochs are OUT OF TIME! This concludes another victory for the Luca Goers."

The crowd booed down the Aurochs as they exited the sphere pool. Lulu came down to greet her two comrades, but both seemed beat and tired. Wakka sat on a bench in the locker rooms and tried to get dry. While Chappu dug around in his locker for another towel.

"I'm you, didn't win...again" Lulu said. She tried smiling for a change, but it didn't want to show.

Chappu laughed. His eyes met Lulu's "Must you always look so grumpy Lulu? Smile, ya?"

Wakka chuckled "You expect too much outta that Vixen"

Lulu glared at Wakka.

"What?! It was just a joke ya?"

She shook her head and headed out of the locker rooms so the boys could change.

Lulu never did really smile a lot since her mother died. Only around Chappu she would feel, her normal self again.

_**FlashBack**_

_Lulu stared at the violin in front of her. No matter how many times she had tried, she just couldn't play without hitting a sour note. The nine-year-old sighed and made yet another attempt at playing it._

_Chappu and his smiley face walked in with Wakka. The boys set the Blitzballs aside, Wakka collapsing on the bed too. "Whatcha up to Lulu?" Chappu asked. He bent down to where Lulu was sitting. She was pretty small compared to Chappu._

"_Trying not to hit a sour note" she said blankly. She set the violin down and layed back, her crimson eyes hiding behind her wavy hair. _

"_Need help?" Chappu asked._

"_No thanks... I bet your worse at violin playing then you are at Tic-Tac-Toe" Lulu replied._

_Chappu laughed "No, I mean need some advice?"_

_Lulu sat up and raised an eyebrow "What kind of advice Chappu?"_

_He lifted her chin "Maybe if you lose your anger for the violin and concentrate more on the music you'll be able to play better" he let go and headed for the door. "And Lulu... Wipe that face off, you look so...grumpy..." he laughed and walked out the door._

_Lulu couldn't help but smile a bit. When she noticed Wakka staring at her she put her emotionless appearance back on. "What?" she asked cruely._

"_Nothing..." Wakka said "I'm just, gonna go with Chappu...ya?" Wakka scurried out the door faster than a Chipmunk on rice._

_Lulu picked the violin up 'concentrate on the music...' she thought. Lulu sat and played, the violin making it's beautiful sounds. "Music..." she smiled yet again "Thank you...Chappu" she said softly. She then resumed playing until the break of day..._

_**End FlashBack**_

"Lu! Are you getting on the boat or what?" Wakka asked. It seemed Lulu had spaced out. "We're going home now ya?"

"I'm coming" she said.

"What?! I can't hear you speak louder!" Wakka yelled from the ramp.

"SHUT UP AND I'LL GET THERE" the anger in her voice was enough to get Wakka scurrying into the cabin.

"Firey" he said to himself.

Lulu made her way forward towards the docks "Firey is right" Lulu looked to her mog and nodded to it, as if giving it confirmation.

"AHHHHHH MY HEADBAND!!"

Lulu chuckled, evilly, almost, "Nothing a little fire can do to soothe the soul, eh Wakka?" she asked boarding the ship.

Wakka glared at her, holding his burnt bandana "Ah, damnit... Why are you so mean to me Lulu?!"

Lulu sat on a chair, her legs crossed, her arms wrapped around her various dolls. _'I don't know why...'_ She thought _'I guess it's because your very easily disturbed Wakka... Your fun to pick on'_ She practically fell off her chair when she noticed a gigantic beast was standing next to her.

His ocean blue fur shimmered in the wind. His clothing, made of goat skins and wool said he was from cold climate. Definatly a Ronso from Mt. Gagazet, possibly a blitz player, though he didn't seem like one. His eyes shifted back and forth, they seemed to be following something. But what, exactly?

Ah, yes... The beast's dark eyes were following a young girl of 10 years. She'd been happily playing with one of the Blitzballs that just happened to be sitting around. The Ronso made his way towards the girl, his golden hair flapping in the wind. "Kimahri thinks Yuna should stay closer to Cabin... Kimahri worried Yuna will fall... Yuna fall back in Moonflow when riding Shoopuff..." he shook his head.

Yuna, looked at Kimahri with glee in her eyes "Ok!" She happily skipped alongside the large beast as they made their way to the cabin.

Lulu stared in awe. A young girl? Yuna? Yuna?....Lord Braska's daughter Yuna? Lulu was in shock. _'If that's Lord Braska's daughter...'_ she thought for a moment. She remembed the last time she saw Lord Braska. He was a travelling summoner, who came to Besaid to retrieve an Aeon from the temple.

_**FlashBack**_

"_A summoner!!!!" yelled a priest. People began crowding. It had been seven years since the death of Raine... and the appearance of the temples new Fayth. "Hail to lord Braska of Bevelle!"_

_Lulu did her prayer, and paid her respects to the lord as he walked down the aisle towards the temple of yevon. Wakka and Chappu stood next to her, just as curious and as stunned as she was._

_Neither of them remembered what the Fayth looked like. They had built a taller temple over it, so the Fayth would be the in the lowest chamber. "Ma use to say, a Fayth was someone who was killed by Sin. Someone who chose to become a Fayth to aid summoners in battle!" Wakka explained._

"_Are you sure ma said that?" Chappu asked_

"_No... But it's good ya?" Wakka punched his little brother and laughed._

_Moments later, the summoner emerged from the temple. The people crowded once again. "I shall call forth... My Aeon..." Lord Braska announced. And with a 'whoosh' of his staff the sky formed a cloud of mist... And from that mist, was Valefor born into the earth for the first time._

_Lulu stared at Valefor, as Valefor stared at Lulu. "Mother" she whispered. _

_The Aeon roared, it's red feathers ruffling around it's neck. "I know... I'll avenge you... I have to..." she slowly made her way forwards towards the Aeon. _

_Braska looked to Valefor, who seemed to be closing in on her. "DISMISSED!" he yelled._

_Lulu gasped as a singled tear dropped from it's eye before it fled away into a cloud of dust. Anger formed deep within her heart. She wanted nothing more but to see her mother... It was eating her up on the inside..._

_Chappu put a hand on her shoulder "S'ok...Ya?..." _

_She smiled weakly, wondering how Chappu knew she was sad. She shook her head and made her way back to the hut... Knowing that she'd forever wonder, and never find out..._

_**End FlashBack**_

Lulu got up from her sitting spot, it was getting late and she had been dozing off too many times. So she decided she'd head for the cabin.

"Lulu..."

The 16-year-old turned around to see Chappu "Chappu... Go to sleep... You worked hard today, you deserve some rest" she assured.

"I-I couldn't sleep" he gulped "I was...up, thinking bout you..." Lulu gave him a weak smile and continued her way towards the cabin. "Wait Lulu..." Chappu gripped her shoulders.

Lulu gave him a stern look "Chappu, I can't... Not now... I'm been...Thinking" she shook her head.

Chappu nodded "I understand" He looked at her disappearing figure, walking down the steps "Tomorrow night?"

"It's a date"


	3. Sacred Nights

These morons made me write it. I know nothing and I have nothing! Don't sue! Runs out of the Room

PS I wrote this chapter (Me: Noriko Fujita)

* * *

The sun arose from its hiding place releasing sun beams and light into the atmosphere. Lulu's eyes shot opened revealing no emotion in them. She sat up straight and blocked the sunlight with her hand. She got up from her bed and went into the bathroom. She slipped into her clothes then walked onto the deck. She spotted Kimahri Ronso staring into the horizon.

He walked up next to him. He saw her in the corner of his eye.

"Morning," she managed to say.

"Hi," he said.

"Where are you from?" She asked without hesitation.

He stared at her, his eyes blank and hers empty. He looked to the ground.

"Mt. Gagazet," escaped his lips.

"Um-huh," she replied, "Interesting. And what do you do?"

"Kimarhi protects Yuna..."

Lulu looked down and then concentrated on the horizon. "Why are you here?"

Kimahri raised his head and looked at Lulu. He sighed then opened his mouth.

"Two ronso always picked on Kimarhi because Kimarhi was the pack runt..." he started. "Both Kimarhi's age. Brian Ronso challenged Kamarhi to a duel..."

_**FlashBack**_

"_Kimarhi accepst!" the fourteen-year-old Kimarhi said and positioned himself ready. He held his lance tight with his two hands._

"_Haha! Do you really think you can beat Brian?!" Brian laughed then lunged forward. He ran towards Kimarhi. Kimarhi took his lance and aimed to hit Brian on his back. Brian saw this coming and grabbed Kimarhi's lance. Kimarhi held on to his lance as long as he could, but Brian being the bigger one managed to steal his lance away from him. Kimarhi jumped backwards._

_Brian had a huge smirk on his face, he took Kimarhi's lance and hit Kimarhi over the head with it. Kimahri ducks, but his horn was in the way and the lance hit his horn, broken..._

_Kimahri sank to the ground on his knees. Brian took the lance and raised it high... higher and..._

_Brian throws Kimarhi's lance aside. "Come on Yenke, let us go."_

_The two ronso walked off leaving Kimahri there._

_A ronso named Kaiya ran up to Kimahri. "Oh gosh! Are you okay?!" She helped him up._

"_No mom, Kimahri's not okay!" He yelled and ran away, feeling ashamed he left his home to find his purpose._

_**End FlashBack**_

"So after that Kimahri met Yuna at Kimahri's truckshop in Bevelle right after the calm had come.

Lulu didn't reply. She looked over Kimarhi's shoulder and noticed little Yuna standing there.

Kimahri looked at what she looked at. Yuna held a powder puff.

"HEY! That's mine!!" Lulu yelled. She didn't even notice Wakku and Chappu walking up to them. But soon enough she heard Wakku's laugh. She peeked at him with a blood cold stare.

"Yuna! No play! Give that to Kimahri, Kimahri thinks you play with fiend!" Kimahri yelled and chased Yuna.

Lulu's eyes popped opened once again and chased after the ten-year-old. "Give me back my powder puff!!!!"

Chappu smiled at Lulu's crazy attempts. Her face was covered with a cold glare, but that was normal. She barely ever showed any emotion at all.

Lulu remembered her promise with Chappu. They agreed to meet in the restaurant aboard. She dressed herself in a black dress. She put her hair up and applied some make up to her face. She walked out to the place where they agreed to meet up.

Chappu waited for her outside of the restaurant. He saw her coming up in her black clothes and he smiled.

"Wow, you look really beautiful," was the first words he said.

She looked down. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

Chappu held out his arm and Lulu accepted. They walked arm in arm into the restaurant. Chappu offered her a chair and he sat down in front of her.

"You wanted to talk?" Lulu asked.

"Yea..." Chappu replied. "I've been thinking a lot of you lately..." he started.

He was looking around, too scared to look her in the eye. He didn't notice the light blush that was practically invisible appear on her face.

"And?" Lulu spoke.

Chappu looked up into her eyes, looking deeply into them and for the first time he spotted a bit of emotion within them. He couldn't make out what it was though. "I really..." he found it hard to speak.

Lulu looked at him, curiously.

"Oh damn, I'll just show you," Chappu spoke then slightly leaned over, not knowing if he should do this. He started at Lulu's soft lips and aimed at them. Lulu had no reaction at all. She just sat still. Chappu's face was inches away from hers. He closed his eyes and gave one last push and his lips landed on hers.

Lulu's emotions got the best of her. She rested her hands against Chappu's chest while his hands travelled through her hand and the other rested against her cheek.

Lulu separated her lips and Chappu's tongue made its way inside of her mouth and played with her tongue. Lulu's hands travelled from Chappu's chest to his neck. She held him tight, feeling loved for the first time in years.


	4. Chappu

**Lucky:** I OWN FFX MUAHAHAHA

**Copyright manager:** GET HER!!

**Lucky:** !!!! runs R&R

_**

* * *

**_

_**Three Months Ago**_

"_Chappu wait!!!" Wakka ran towards Besaid beach. His brother did not pray at the idols that morning before leaving the island. "Chappu!" He ran along the white sands, his arm stretched out towards his younger sibling. _

_Chappu turned his head at the docks. "I can't pray, I barely made it to my boat."_

"_B-but Chappu!" Wakka grabbed his little brothers shoulders firmly. "Tell Lulu at least ya?"He managed to pull him from the docks, but he couldn't get so far._

"_She's still sleeping. Let her rest. You can tell her for me" Chappu made his way up the ramp, giving his brother a last goodbye before joining the crusaders._

_Wakka sighed "She's gonna kill me" he whispered to himself. He took a Blitzball and whipped it towards the boat. "GO ON THEN" _

"_Wakka"_

_Wakka turned his head, he saw Lulu in the distance. "Lu"_

_Her pupils dilated, she knew. Lulu quickly dashed to the docks, and jumped into the water. "Chappu!" she yelled. She began swimming towards the horizon, her eyes locked on the boat "COME BACK CHAPPU!"_

"_Lu!" Wakka jumped in after her and managed to grab her before she got to far._

"_Let me go Wakka!" she demanded. She began kicking him and hitting him with her fists._

"_Lu! He left ok... He ain't comin' back" Wakka pulled her to the shore. _

"_He will come back... I know he will" Lulu stared at the vanishing boat. Watching it get smaller and smaller... "Chappu"_

**Besaid**

"Lulu! Lulu!" Yuna came running into Lulu's hut, covered in mud. "I found a sphere!"

"That's nice" Lulu stared at the floor, in depression.

"Whats wrong?" Yuna asked. She made herself comfortable next to Lulu "Something we should talk about?"

Lulu smiled at Yuna "Just, thinking... Of Chappu" she got up and made her way outside.

Kimahri looked at her with his powerful yellow eyes "Lulu, should not worry. Lulu should be proud Chappu risk life to keep sin away" he said.

She turned to him with a blank face "I'm mad"

"Kimahri knows this." The giant creature took a step towards Lulu "Kimahri knows Lulu is upset with Wakka. Wakka thinks of game more than little brother"

Yuna crawled out, as nosey as ever "Maybe Wakka's trying to release his pain by playing blitz.... We all do." She explained. Lulu shook her head and walked towards the temple. Yuna followed behind. The young girl stopped Lulu before entering.

"Lu.." Yuna said shyly.

"Yes?"

The little girl as nervous. Her hands behind her back, her short hair swaying back and forth "There's something, that's been on my mind"

Lulu looked at her sternly "Like what?" she asked.

"Well" Yuna reached into a pouch on the back of her little skirt, and took out a pendant. "It's a necklace... My mother gave to me." She explained "It's a little sculpture, of the aeon in this temple"

Lulu took the pendant from Yuna and stared at it with her crimson eyes. "Yuna"

The little girl nodded. "I want... To become a summoner"

"Yuna.." Lulu bent down to her height and gripped her shoulders "Yuna, no! It's too dangerous!"

Yuna shook her head "It's my destiny Lulu" she looked to the temple "It would be... an honor, to die for the people I love"

"Don't say that" Lulu put a finger to her mouth. "Yuna, me or Wakka, or Kimahri don't want to see you be killed by a summoned beast"

Yuna nodded "You don't have to be there"

"But... The final summoning... It-"Lulu stopped herself. She was already stressed the way it was

"It what?" Yuna asked.

"Nevermind... I just hope, Kimahri and Wakka take it well" she shook her head.

Yuna nodded "I'm going to go... pray" she made her way into the temple

"Yuna decide... Kimahri go with decision"

Lulu turned her head to the Ronso, "You're quite nosey"

Kimahri made his way down the aisle towards the temple doors "Kimahri train Yuna. Lulu go find Wakka and tell him Yuna's decision" with that Kimahri walked through the doors, leaving Lulu with half the courage to tell Wakka more depressing news.

**Besaid Beach**

"Whats our goal?" Wakka yelled

"TO DO OUR BEST!" The aurochs cheered themselves, they settled down once the goth queen approached Wakka.

"I need to speak with you." She said, he cold eyes looking at the aurochs "In private"

The team groaned and grabbed the blitzball from Wakka. "See ya later cap'n..."

"What's wrong?" Wakka asked.

Lulu looked him in the eye... The look she gives when she's, nervous and scared "Wakka, I was speaking with Yuna"

Wakka's eyes shifted "Ya... and?"

"She told me... She wants to become a summoner, in her fathers place." Lulu explained. She Wakka's silly expression drop. "I'm going to become her guardian... And protect her until the very last breath." She took a step back.

"This'll be, your third pilgrimage, ya?" Wakka asked, he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Your third... I'll make it my second."

"I'm so sure Kimahri is going to be her guardian as well." Lulu turned her back on Wakka and loosened the neck piece around her. "Don't you have a game coming up in two weeks?"

"Yeah, but" Wakka crossed his arms frustrated "Now I wish I haven't fed your planner to that coyote"

"We'll discuss this later" Lulu began walking towards the village, Wakka behind her.

"We'll need new duds ya?" Wakka asked.

"I suppose a new outfit wouldn't hurt" she thought for a moment "Wakka... I'm thinking of clothes, I might have to hurt you"

Wakka laughed "Yeah well, Chappu said you look better in a dress than that lousy Al Bhed outfit you wear ya?" he jogged off across the bridges.

Lulu stood still in her place "It's not an Al Bhed outfit!" she yelled laughing a little to herself. She chased after the obnoxious Wakka towards the village.


	5. In my Fathers Footsteps

**Black Rogue:** I don't own Final fantasy, I only own Tidus . Tidus â€. drools o-o Why am I still doing this? O-o

**

* * *

**

**Besaid Beach**

"Only you would choose a black dress!" Wakka laughed upon seeing the goth women's choice of clothes. Lulu glared at him, crossing her arms.

"Lu! Lu!" The 16 year old Yuna called, rushing up to her friend.

"Yes," Lulu said, turning to look at the young girl.

"Look!!" Yuna beamed wildly, pointing at her new staff.

Lulu smiled softly and admired the staff. It wasn't the most expensive of staffs, or the most powerful but it was perfect for the young summoner-to-be. It had a gold, circular top with a 3 leaf-like, gold shape design, a blue handle, which was a brown-ish red at the bottom.

"It's cool, ya!" Wakka grinned.

"Why don't you go show Kimahri?" Lulu suggested, wanting some time alone.

"Ok then!" Yuna grinned, running off to show the ronso.

"Lu " Wakka started.

"_I'm sorry Wakka... I miss Chappu so much _" Lulu thought.

"I'm going to my hut, I'll see you later," Lulu said, leaving the orange-haired blitzball captain alone on the beach. Wakka sighed and sat on the sand.

"_Oh Lu,_" Wakka thought sadly.

**Zanarkand**

A teenager around the age of 16 swam through the crystal blue water of the blitzball arena. He quickly passed the blue and white ball to one of his teammates and swam quickly to the opponent's goal.

"_Jecht shot_," Tidus thought.

"THE ZANAKAND ABES HAVE THE BALL. PASSING TO TIDUS ... AND IT LOOKS LIKE A JECHT SHOT!!!" The commentator boomed.

True to the commentators words, Tidus kicked the ball, swam up to the top of the pool, bursting out of it, executing a perfect Jecht shot. The score board beeped as the Zanarkand abes scored yet another goal. They were winning 3 – 1. Tidus grinned as he fell back into the pool. When the game ended, the Zanarkand abes triumphed. The spectators cheered loudly, screaming in delight.

Tidus' home 

Tidus reached his house, he unlocked the door and walked in.

"Mum! I'm home!" He called.

No one answered, but this was usual, his mother slipped further and further into depression with every day that passed after his father, Jecht a star blitzball player had disappeared. Tidus hated his father. Jecht made fun of him and made him feel small ever since he was a child. Tidus blamed his mother's depression on him.

"Tidus?" His mother muttered softly, appearing at the door.

"Hey mum," Tidus said softly.

Tidus' mum, Tara had short limp brown hair. Her eyes were a sad and distant blue. She wore a dull yellow unbuttoned shirt with a blue, light purple and white striped t-shirt underneath it. She had navy trousers that were quite loose.

Tidus and Tara stood like that for a few minutes before Tara went outside. Tidus sighed softly, tears in his eyes. His mum was nothing like Jecht. She was kind, caring and always looked after him. She loved him whereas Jecht would sneer at him and call him a crybaby.

"This is all your fault dad!!!" Tidus muttered angrily.

Besaid Island 

Lulu looked sadly out of the window in her hut. Everything seemed so cheerful and buzzing with life. Lulu felt the complete opposite, miserable and dead. Chappu was gone and he wasn't coming back.

"If he had prayed ... he might be alive " Lulu whispered.

"It was fate," A voice said from the doorway making the black-haired women jump.

"Wakka!" Lulu growled.

"I was just checking on you Lu... I'm... I mean, everyone's worried about you," Wakka said, concerned for the Goth.

"I'm fine," Lulu said, her voice emotionless.

Wakka sighed and looked at Lulu before leaving the hut. He was fighting a loosing battle.

**Besaid temple**

Yuna gave a reassuring smile to her two guardians, Lulu and Kimahri.

"T_his is it, can't turn back now!_" Yuna thought as she walked towards the door.

Once she entered the room behind the door, her destiny would be revealed. Kimahri was the first to speak.

"Kimahri wishes Yuna good luck," The ronso stated.

"Thank you, Kimahri," Yuna smiled.

"We'll wait for you here," Lulu announced.

Yuna nodded and gave one more smile to her two guardians before entering the chamber. There, in front of her, was the aeon Valefor. Yuna approached it nervously.

"Young summoner ... Yuna," The bird-like aeon said.

"Y-y-yes," Yuna whispered uncertainly.

"I see you have faith and courage, you will become a great summoner," The aeon smiled.

"Praise be to Yevon... please protect me from sin," Yuna said, bowing.

Yuna could sense something about the aeon. It seemed... familiar. The aeon reminded her oddly of

"Lulu" Yuna muttered.

"Lulu " The aeon whispered.

Valefor closed her eyes, her wings drooping slightly. The name... so familiar... If only the aeon could remember


	6. He's NOT Chappu

The ground was slightly shaking and Tidus looked up. He looked up...

"Auron," he muttered underneath his breathe.

Auron laughed as he arrived on Sin's back. "Die foolish mortal!" Sin opened his mouth, and like a vacuum, he sucked Tidus in, as if he was just some dust. Tidus yelled as his feet rose from the ground and he entered Sin's mouth. The beast closed his mouth and waves breaking against rocks were heard.

Tidus opened his eyes and noticed he wasn't in Sin's mouth anymore. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was at a beach, and he was.... wet. He quickly stood up not knowing where he is. He started walking. _Damn, where did Auron go? _He thought. He heard someone's footsteps and ran over to the noise. He spotted a guy walking about.

"Hey you!" Tidus called.

Wakka looked up and noticed the newcomer, "Uh, you mean me, ya?"

"Err... ya... where the heck am I?" Tidus asked.

"You're on Besaid beach, ya, why?" Wakka replied.

"I wasn't here a minute ago... last thing I remember was Auron and Sin...." Tidus explained.

"Sin..." Wakka coldly muttered.

"Um... yeah, so anyway, who are you?" Tidus asked, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I'm Wakka, ya, and you?" Wakka held out his hand.

"Tidus..." He accepted his hand.

"You're obviously a new comer, ya?" Wakka continued.

"Yeah..." Tidus said, half in a mumble.

"I'll show you around," Wakka said and lead Tidus to the village.

He shows him around, and Tidus enjoys seeing all of the new stuff. But thinking that he is lazy and tired right now, he raises his head.

"Where's the TV?" Tidus asked.

"Errr," Wakka titled his head. "The what?"

"Erm... never mind..." Tidus said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day Wakka ran worriedly into the temple, followed by Tidus. Wakka stops next to Kimarhi and Lulu. Lulu's eyes traveled from Wakka onto the newcomer. Coldness showing and she shoved her head aside, not wishing to look at him. Her attention was soon grabbed by Fayth.

"Congratulations Yuna! You are a summoner now!" Fayth announced.

Yuna smiles, she looks at Lulu who showed no emotion at all.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kimarhi is wondering what Yuna is doing," Kimarhi spoke.

"Shh, I'm doing a summon!" She hushed him.

A vibration was felt throughout the place and moments later Lulu came in and stopped in her tracks, seeing Valefor standing there. Valefor's attention was on Lulu. Her eyes twisted and they showed some colour for once. Lulu stood still as Valefor approached her with caution in each step. Valefor finally reached her and she reached out her hand and petted the creature. As if just turning into dust, Valefor disappears. Lulu sighs, not showing her emotion, then walks out again as if nothing had happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0

At the celebration, Yuna summoned Valefor again. She let little kids ride on him. Everyone was having fun, or at least was supposed to have fun. Tidus was just sitting there eating cake and looking at what everyone else was doing. Time seemed to go by faster and his eyes seemed to stay focused on Yuna. It was getting late and all the kiddies had gone home, so Yuna wasn't busy anymore. But right there and then her eyes fell closed and she fell asleep. Tidus watched in awe.

Valefor disappeared into the stars.

Tidus peeked through a curtain and saw Lulu and Wakka talking.

"Lulu..." Wakka started.

"Don't say it..." Lulu replied.

"I think..."

"Don't..."

"That Tidus is Chappu...." Wakka said it.

"You said it..." she mumbled. "Are you just being an ass on purpose?! How can it be Chappu?! He... he might look like Chappu, but that doesn't mean anything!"

"Lulu, not so loud," Wakka said.

"Look I don't care what you think! But Tidus is NOT Chappu!!!" Lulu yelled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day everyone was set yet again to leave the pilgrimage.

"Okay, let's go," Lulu said, obviously in a hurry.

"Hey, wait for Kimarhi," Wakka reminded her.

"Yeah yeah," Lulu mumbled.

Kimarhi launched in and through all kinds of attacks at Tidus.

"What the?!" Tidus yelled and dodged all of Kimarhi's attacks,

"Kimarhi!!!" Wakka yelled.

"Ah! Someone stop him!" Yuna yelled.

"Kimarhi kill you!" He said.

"Now wait just a minute man..." Tidus said.

"Kimarhi that's enough!" Yuna said.

Kimarhi looked at her, "But Kimarhi is only worried about Yuna's safety."

"Look... I don't want either two of you to get hurt. You are like a friend to me Kimarhi. And we might not know Tidus, but why just slay him? You are very quiet and protected to me Kimarhi. It means a lot to me..." Yuna explained.

Kimarhi looked at her with emotion in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, enough mushy-mushy stuff," Lulu moaned and walked passed them onto the boat with her luggage.

Wakka shook his head and picked up his luggage and followed Lulu. Everyone got onto the boat and they sailed off.

0-0-0-0

End of Chapter. Note from me... I think this seemed rushed o-o but I honestly know nothing about ffx so it's kinda hard to write it... I only write from outlines... and I don't know the characters personalities.... So yeah...


	7. Remembrance touched my inner self today

**Lucky:** SQUEEE I HAVE THESE GIRLS ON MY PAWS!!! Teeheee ( ....) Ok um, R&R

* * *

"He isn't Chappu... Must I keep telling you this Wakka?" Lulu turned to face the red haired Blitzer, the belts on her dress clanking noises, "Wakka... Chappu is DEAD ok DEAD. He's not coming back, no matter how much you wish for it. Grow up..."

Wakka glared at Lulu, "You, didn't have to be so mean...ya?" a small tear streamed down his cheek, he sniffled "I don't even understand how you can be so calm about it..."

Lulu's eyes softened a little, she bent down on her knees next to Wakka and sighed "We're on Yuna's pilgrimage Wakka... We should be more concerned for her, than for Chappu."

Wakka's ears perked a little, hearing the soft warm voice coming from her mouth. "Lu?"

Lulu sighed, "I'm sorry"

Wakka gazed at her, wiping the angry scowl off his face "S'ok ya?... You have a reason to be mad"

"I'm not mad Wakka..." she said. "I've been having flashbacks ugh.." she held her head with both of her hands. "I felt something in that aeon Yuna summoned today, Wakka. Something, gentle, kind..." she, leaned her body against his, rested.

Wakka's eyes widened and shifted back and forth "Er-... Isn't that how an aeons aura is suppose to feel?"

Lulu got up again "No no... It felt like- like I finally touched something I've been trying to grasp for the longest time now...but could, never reach..." she leaned back onto him again and sighed. "That aeon... Reminded me of my mother... when she died, I believed she had become a fayth..."

Wakka tried not to laugh "A fayth?"

Lulu nodded "But that's silly..." The black haired woman finally noticed what she had been doing "AHEM... I think, uh... I should be heading to bed..." she quickly got up and walked down the steps towards the cabin.

Wakka grinned stupidly and followed her into the silent chamber.

**Kilika Port**

Valefor roared as she soared the skies of Kilika. Her massive wings beating against the wind.

Tidus whistled at the beauty, "Come here girl!" he patted his knees motioning for the beast to come.

"She only listens to me" Yuna waved her little staff summoning Valefor to approach her.

The aeon obeyed and parked it's massive body onto the wooden docks. The feathers on her neck ruffled as she jerked her head back and forth. The bird squawked and roared in excitement, she got little freedom trapped inside the orb of faith back on Besaid.

Lulu stared at Valefor and approached her with caution. She stroked the feathers on the beasts neck. "I know you... From somewhere.. But my heart can't figure out who you are..." she whispered.

"Fate, is approaching you" Wakka gripped Lulu's shoulders.

The stoic woman gasped and tripped Wakka with her back leg. When she noticed it was the red haired doof, she bent down to his aid. "Oh Wakka!" she moved her hands to his knee, it was bleeding, pretty bad. "I'm sorry!" she yelled a little.

Valefor stood next to Lulu, just staring... Staring with those strong yellow eyes. _"I...Know you too.."_ the beast thought. _'Though... I sense I know you.. But I feel as though you are a completely different person than the one I knew...'_

Lulu motioned for Kimahri. The ronso came to her and lifted Wakka up with his right arm. "Kimahri find it comedic that Wakka got tripped by woman" the Ronso laughed a deep lions laugh, almost a roar.

Wakka rolled his eyes and stuck his tounge out at the deviously smiling Lulu. Yuna looked at Lulu, her eyes puzzled, filled with many questions. Though, she hesitated to even ask what was it with her and picking on Wakka.

"SIN!" a local came running, frantically.

Yuna's head whipped towards the giant wave heading their way. She banged her staff against the docks, calling Valefor. The bird answered to her, and flew to her side. "Valefor! Use Shell and shield us from Sin!"

Lulu, stared at the wave, her eyes focused on the giant fin. "De...Ja...Vu?" she took a step closer. Staring in awe "Wait..." Lulu's eyes shifted back and forth, her head hung low. "No..." it became harder for her to breathe, "NO"

"Lulu!" Tidus yelled, about to run after her, instead the gigantic beast picked the black mage up by her dress, turned and whooped back to Yuna.

Lulu's eyes grew scared, frightened, she remembered this happening quite some years ago... On Besaid beach, with her mother... Her, mother.... Lulu looked to the aeon, as it looked to her.

"LOOK OUT YA?!" Wakka dove into the Aeon protected area, knocking Lulu over on her back. Kimahri landed on Wakka, and well...

"GET OFF ME!" Lulu banged her fists against the wooden floor, struggling to breath "Please!"

"Oh.." Kimahri got off Wakka, and peeled him off as well. Tidus couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Kimahri snarled at the foolish boy "No time for laugh. Time for tears, Sin tore decks apart, Sin kill many. Yuna must send."

"Send what?" Tidus asked.

"Yuna send spirits of those killed by Sin... Otherwise spirits become fiends, and fiends prey on living." Kimahri pointed to the horizon.

Tidus stared in horror, the whole shallow part of the ocean was coated in a blanket of blood. The red waters crashed upon the docks, staining the wood. So many people, in one wave... "Sin... Did this?" he asked.

The ronso nodded "All sin does is kill... And does not stop until summoner defeats it."

Yuna couldn't help but shed tears "I must....defeat Sin.." she walked towards the elders of Kilika.

Lulu stood, and overlooked the ocean. A horrifying scene it was, but what killed her the most, was looking at that little girl... That little girl standing over her father or her mother, and crying her heart out. That, alone, made Lulu want to scream in tears. But she kept her stoic expression and pretended she never saw it.

Wakka stood next to Lulu, watching Yuna perform the sending "We still have to go to the temple...ya? Pray for victory..."

Lulu looked at him disgusted "Is NOW the time Wakka? All you think about is your stupid game. Blitz this, blitz that GROW UP WAKKA. Chappu died, parents were lost, and not Kilika is gone. You need to get out of your fantasy world! Wakka please, for the sake of Yuna! Oh, yevon" she stormed off towards Yuna.

Wakka scratched the back of his head "What'd I do now?"

Yuna walked up to Wakka exhausted, beads of sweat trickling down her neck, she was practically gasping for air "Lulu needs time to herself. You can not go bugging her all the time. Please, just leave her in peace until we board the boat again." The 16-year-old then limped away towards the woods.

"Kimahri agree with Yuna. Wakka need not to 'bug' Lulu" the ronso followed after Yuna.

"You know brudda, Me and Lu, we got along great when Chappu was alive." Wakka said to Tidus. "Now, we just distance..."

"You remind her of Chappu?" Tidus asked "I don't know, I'm the 'women' expert around here..."

Wakka laughed "Hah, I don't think any of us really understand each utta!" he put a arm around Tidus. "C'mon you little Blitzer, let's go pray at tha temple ya?"

Tidus laughed "Whatever you say Wakka!"


	8. Luca

Lucky bribed me into this! ( I don't wanna write, my braces are hurting me i.i damn you orthodontist for tightening them!! (

* * *

Lulu sat underneath a tree, the sun leaking through the canopy.

"Why is Valefor so familiar?" Lulu thought.

"Lu ..." Wakka whispered making the goth jump.

"Wakka!" Lulu scolded.

"Sorry ... I was just gonna tell where we're staying tonight, ya?" Wakka said.

Lulu sighed and followed Wakka out of the forest and towards the village. She noticed Tidus sitting on the wood, feet in the water with a sad expression on his face. He puzzled the black-haired women, he seemed to be from a totally different world, but that was impossible, right?

"Yuna is resting, Kimahri says to be very quite," The ronso said to the two guardians as they approached.

"I'm gonna go tell blondie that we're going to sleep," Lulu informed Wakka in a whisper.

Wakka nodded and watched Lulu walk over to Tidus.

"We're going to sleep, you coming?" Lulu asked.

Tidus shook his head.

"I'm gonna stay out here for a bit longer," Tidus answered, his eyes not leaving the water.

"Suit yourself," Lulu shrugged, walking off.

"Will I ever go back?" Tidus thought.

Tidus was thinking about 'his' Zanarkand. Would his mum even realise he was gone? Did anyone know he was gone? Did he even _exist _there anymore? It was so confusing and there were hundreds of questions bugging his head. He soon called it a night and silently left the water.

The next morning, Yuna and her guardians left Kilika, heading for Luca. Wakka had spent 2 hours in the temple praying, almost making them late. It was Lulu who had finally managed to drag him out.

"Your first game brudda, ya nervous?" Wakka asked the 17 year old.

"Not really, I've played blitzball before," Tidus shrugged.

"You any good?" Wakka asked.

Tidus shrugged modestly.

"I guess ..."

"Good! We are gonna win this game, brudda!" Wakka cheered.

"Glad to see some confidence in you finally," Lulu said.

Wakka rolled his eyes and spun a blitzball on his finger, showing off.

"We're approaching Luca!" The captain of the ship announced some time later.

Wakka was turning into a nervous wreck, pacing around the ship, muttering to himself, going over the plans and driving everyone insane.

"WILL YOU QUIT THE PACING!! You'll do fine!" Lulu snapped angrily at the red-head.

Wakka blushed, embarrassed and sat down near the front of the ship, not taking his gaze away from the city.

"Jeez, Wakka sure is tense today," Tidus commented.

Yuna smiled softly and nodded.

"He always gets worried and anxious," Yuna explained.

"He's really dedicated to the game, huh?" Tidus said.

Yuna nodded and locked eyes with Tidus.

"You really aren't from here, are you?" She said unexpectedly.

Tidus, slightly confused by the change of subject nodded.

"Tell me about yourself," Yuna demanded but in a kindly way.

"Um ... er ... I don't really know what to say," Tidus shrugged.

"Your family?" The brunette suggested.

"Um ... my dad Jecht, he was a famous blitz player but he disappeared years ago and my mum ... she ... hasn't really managed to cope well ..." Tidus said.

"Jecht? As in Sir Jecht?" Yuna asked, her eyes wide.

"'Sir'?" Tidus questioned.

Yuna nodded.

"He was one of my father's guardians and he became the final aeon ..."

"Wha ...?" Tidus said, flabbergast.

"Yo! Tidus! Welcome to Luca!" Wakka yelled to the blonde.

Yuna joined Kimahri, walking off the boat whilst Tidus ran to catch up with the other blitzball players. When Tidus looked up at the City before him, his breath was taken away and he stared up in awe.

"Amazing ..." Tidus muttered.

"You bet brudda!" Wakka grinned.

"What's everyone staring at?" Tidus asked Wakka.

Wakka pointed to the boat docking. Tidus turned to look at what Wakka was pointing at and met eyes with a guy with a weird, blue hairstyle. The man soon turned away and looked at Yuna next to him.

"Who the hell is _he_?" Tidus thought.


	9. Gettin' Ready, ya?

I own nothing, I have nothing therefore I will give nothing. And seeing that I am actually dead now... Lucky and Kitteh are ripping you off. NorikoFujita didn't write this. She is _dead_. She suicide the 20th September 2004... yep, so yeah do the math.

Lucky's stupid voice added for the hell of it O-o: ....o.o....OMG NORI'S DED! KEWL runs through her

Tidus looked at this half guado half human halfbreed thing. He turns his head over to Wakka.

"Who is that?" Tidus asked.

"His name is Seymour, ya," Wakka explained.

"Meaning?" Tidus raised an eyebrow.

"He's very important, ya! He's a maester of Yevon..."

Seymour's head tilted over at Yuna, an evil glint in his eye. He turns his back towards the crowd. Maester Mica came down seeing that the blitzball tourney his being held to celebrate his fifty years of being maester.

"Whoa, what an old farty guy..." Tidus mumbled. Kimarhi smacked him through the face.

"Hey what was that for?!" Tidus yelled.

000000000

Wakka and his teammates were so bored as they entered their locker room. They start to get ready. Lulu remembers the first time she saw Chappu in this locker room. She walks over to his locker and opens it. To her surprise she saw a record sphere. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she quickly shoved it up her dress. She looks around and meets Wakka's eyes. He points at the door, and Lulu, Yuna and Kimarhi takes their leaf.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone finally arrived at the café and the blitz game just started! Everyone was so excited and everyone is watching the game on the vid-screen sphere. Yuna looks over to Kimarhi and sees him being bullied by another Biran and Yenke.

Kimarhi punches Biran. He falls to the ground and helps himself up as Yenke punches Kimarhi.

Tidus' eyes wonder around then he speaks; "Hey, where'd Yuna go?"

Kamihri's eyes popped opened at this and instead of punching back, he took his leave.

0-0-0-0-0

"Yuna!" Kamihri yelled.

"Why would she just run off?" Lulu pondered out loud.

"Maybe she got kidnapped..." Tidus said.

The trio walked passed a bunch of Al Bhed people and heard them say "Yuna."

"Huh?" Kamihri said and looked at them.

"Think they've got her?" Tidus asked, stopping next to him.

Kamihri didn't answer but went after the Al Bhed people, Lulu and Tidus followed. They ran for a while but finally came to a stop. They stopped in front of this HUGE machine and Yuna was right in the middle of it.

The Al Bhed folks noticed they have visitors and started attacking. Everyone defended and Kimarhi went in for the kill. He hit everyone out of the way with his weapon, then hit the big machine with it. Straps were holding Yuna onto it. She screamed and the Al Bhed people starting hitting Kimahri. Tidus and Lulu started fighting with the Al Bhed people and got their attention off from Kimarhi. Kimarhi ran up the machinery and freed Yuna. They all quickly ran.

0-0-0-0-

They returned to the game and saw the ending. Wakka was floating on the screen.

"Not a very graceful win... If that was Chappu, he'd still be standing" Lulu remarked.

"Hey, don't you think you're being a little too unfair?" Tidus started. Lulu eyed him. "I'm not trying to take Chappu's place..."

Lulu smacked him then walked out.

0-0-0-0-0-

Wakka laid in the locker room, wounded

"Hey, can you take my place in the next round?" Wakka asked, holding his stomach.

"Sure," Tidus smiled, then left escorting Yuna and Kimarhi to the stands.

Everyone was finally got then Lulu bent down next to Wakka and whispered in his ear; "You're such a wuss."

Wakka gets up, but then falls back to the ground – he fainted! But Lulu caught him before he hit the ground, almost falling over. "Hey – be careful," Lulu spoke, nicely for a change. Wakka opens his eyes then gets up. He turns to her then hugs her. She quickly let go of him "Wakka... I know your emotions well. But you know you can't and I can't either... So stop daydreaming, please... Just, stop"

"This isn't daydreaming Lu...This is, real"

"Wakka...Just... Enough" and with that she walked out of the room.


	10. Auron !

**LuckyBug1: **This chap has been brought to you by ME. Lucky Bug. R&R oh! and um, shh, I reall DO own FFX yup

**Copyrights manager:** AFTER THAT CRAZY MUTT

**LuckyBug1: **O.O!

* * *

Lulu sat in the café with Wakka. They watched the game on the sphere vid-screen. Wakka held his side "I don't wanna drink it!"

"You have to. Or the pain will never go away. C'mon now, just a little sip" Lulu gave Wakka a cup of a Chocobo juice. "Wakka"

"OK FINE!" he snatched it and gulped it down quickly. "Ick"

"Good boy" Lulu grabbed the cup and turned back to the sphere "Oh look, the blonde boy scored a goal."

"ALL RIGHT TIDUS" Wakka got up quickly

Lulu looked at him suspiciously "You sure healed pretty quick Wakka" she eyed him.

"Oh...uh" he scratched the back of his head "Fast healer?"

"Mmm Hmm" she sipped some cappuccino while looking to the vid screen. "That kid has talent. Like..."

"Don't say it" Wakka mocked.

Lulu smiled a bit "I won't... I'm not as ignorant as you are"

**After the Game in the locker Room**

"Yo! Tidus! Good game ya?" Letty slapped him a high-five as the boys changed.

Wakka came in with a bottle of rum. "This is for you boys! For winnin' the cup ya?!"

Tidus looked over to Wakka "Where'd you get that?!" he asked, laughing.

"Hah. I snuck it past Lu when we walked out of the café." he whispered.

Tidus chuckled "I see"

"What are you boys doing in there?!" Lulu yelled from the hallway.

"Nuttin ya?" Wakka yelled back.

"Boy, she really has it in for you. Doesn't she?" Tidus asked. "What'd you do to piss her off like that?"

Wakka shook his head "I'd rather not say. Anyways, you boys have fun ya? We leave first thing tomorrow"

"Gotcha" Tidus winked.

Wakka walked back outside, facing the two girls and Kimahri.

"Kimahri smells mischief" the ronso grunted.

"So does Lulu and Yuna" the mage said in Kimahri's native tongue.

"Oh. No, the boys just deserve some R&R ya?" Wakka explained. He yawned a bit, "Where we stayin' at?"

"The inn, by the north exit." Yuna replied.

"Alright! I'm bunking with Lu ya?!" Wakka jumped.

Lulu raised an eyebrow. "No, please DON'T grace me with your presence... I'll stay in Yuna's room. You get to stay with the lovely...hrm... kitty" she grabbed Yuna's wrist and practically pulled her from the two clueless...Guys.

Kimahri shrugged "Kimahri only like playing monopoly"

"Well... Wakka like playing R-"

Kimarhi snarled at Wakka "Ronso do not let Blitzball player harass femme unless femme wants him to! And Kimahri doubt Femme will."

"Ok-ok...yeesh" he put his hands in his pockets. "So...What do...Ronso's do for fun?"

Kimahri sighed "Ronso sit in hot spring until Ronso think of something to do" with that he walked off towards the exit.

"...Sounds like fun!"

**Inn**

"Yuna, is something bothering you?" Lulu asked, her voice full of concern "You seem a bit bothered. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Yuna smiled.

"Is it the pilgrimage?" Lulu undid one of her braids "Are you nervous?"

"A little" Yuna replied, "I just... I have this feeling. It's nothing to worry about though"

Lulu undid another braid, "What kind of feeling, Yuna?"

"Oh... Just...Butterflys. I mean, ever since Tidus joined out group...I-"

Lulu hushed the teen "Say no more" she said "It's love"

Before Yuna could say anything, a huge 'BOOM' hit the balcony, nearly knocking the two girls to the wall. "A fiend!" Lulu cried out.

"KIMAHRI KILL FIEND!" Yuna looked to the Ronso who straddled himself upon the flying fiend. His lance in one hand and a knife in the other. "Kimahri PROTECT Yuna!" he yelled.

"Yuna! Let's go!" Lulu grabbed Yuna's wrist again and hurried towards the door.

"Wait! Where are the blitzers?! Where's Wakka?! Where's TIDUS?!" Yuna yelled frantically.

Lulu found herself dumbstruck as soon as they got outside. Before them, an aeon stood. Her arms crossed along it's chest, clung together in a coat of chains and bands. It's wings were locked as was it's face. The aeon cried a stream of blood as it supposedly 'attacked' the fiends with own emotional pain...

"_Who are you?" _she thought

"Tidus!" Yuna cried out. Her hand reached toward the blonde, who she saw fighting off a fiend with a strange red cloaked figure. "Sir Auron?!" she yelled.

"Wakka!" Lulu yelled. She ran toward the blitzer "Wakka, do you know what's going on?" she asked.

"Well...uh. All of a sudden, these fiends started attacking. So, maester Seymour summoned this aeon here, and now it's killin' da fiends... Not mention, Tidus met up with some weird guy and started fighting the fiends too. Soon enough, everyone joined in, ya?" Wakka explained.

"That doesn't explain why it happened though"

Wakka shrugged "Maybe...Maybe Sin is near!"

Lulu's eyes widened "Yuna!" she turned to see the summoner was backed against the corner. A coyote was snarling at her, blood dripping from it's fangs. The mage quickly snapped her fingers like a lighter and blew the flame from between her fingers to the coyote on the prowl.

Yuna fell to her knees "Thank you, Lulu"

"Wakka, I'll stay here with her. You go find the rest." Lulu kneeled beside Yuna "I'll protect her. Now go!"

"Roger that" Wakka ran quickly towards the crowd, who were in panic.

Meanwhile Tidus was speaking with Auron. "How did you get here?!" Tidus yelled

"The same way you did" Auron replied.

"But...How-"

"I rode Sin..."


	11. On To The MiHien!

**Kitteh**: Because I am a lazy arse kitty, I took FOREVER to do this chapter. So, therefore, I am incredibly sorry ;-;! –begs for forgiveness-. Anyway, I own … -looks around room- A PENNY!! YAY!!! !!!! Oh, and Tidus xD. He's mine, all mine P. R&R!

* * *

"How can you 'ride' Sin?!" Tidus asked.

Auron shrugged and attacked a fiend that was just about to bite his leg. A high-pitched scream was heard coming from the dieing fiend.

"Yo! Tidus!" Wakka yelled as soon as he spotted the blonde teen.

Turning his head, Tidus saw the orange blitz player. Wakka ran up to join the other two, knocking out 2 fiends on the way.

"Concentrate!" Auron growled at the blonde after a fiend had bit deep into Tidus' arm.

"I'm trying! Geez, you remind me too much of my old man sometimes," Tidus said, mumbling the last part.

A few minutes later Anima, using Pain, destroyed the rest of the fiends and then disappeared. Seymour smirked and left.

"What a weird guy," Tidus muttered.

"There you are!" Lulu said, finally finding the guys with Kimahri and Yuna in tow.

"Hey Lu," Wakka grinned.

"Oh Tidus! Look at your arm!" Yuna exclaimed.

Tidus looked down to see his arm gushing with blood from the fiend bite. Yuna used 'cure' on him and his arm was as good as new.

"Uh … thanks," Tidus said shyly.

"Sir Auron?" Yuna questioned, looking at the silent man standing behind Tidus.

Auron grunted.

"You know Auron?" Tidus questioned.

Yuna nodded.

"He was one of my father's guardians,"

"Oh," Tidus said.

"How do you know Auron?" Lulu asked suspiciously.

"Long story, he's my dad's friend. Known him for years," Tidus explained.

Lulu looked doubtful but Auron seemed to agree with what the blonde had said.

"Hey … it's getting late, we better get some rest, ya?" Wakka said.

The others nodded in agreement and headed to the inn.

"I'll share a room wi …" Wakka started as they arrived at the inn.

"Don't even think about it," Lulu snarled.

If looks could kill, Wakka would have died 3 million times … painfully.

"See you in the morning," Tidus smiled to the rest of the group, entering one of the rooms. Yuna's eyes followed him as he entered the room.

"Good night everyone," Yuna said politely, following Lulu into another room.

Everyone left to go to their respectful rooms and all fell into dreamless sleep. Except Tidus …

**Tidus' Dream**

"Ha! Your never gonna master the Jecht shot, your too little and a cry baby," Jecht laughed.

7 year old Tidus said nothing but stared at the blitzball in his arms.

"Cat got your tongue?" Jecht sneered.

"SHUT UP!!!" Tidus yelled.

"Calm down kid," Jecht chuckled.

Tidus glared at his father as the scene faded.

Tidus watched as his mother sobbed over a photo of his father.

"Oh Jecht … you've been missing for weeks …" She whispered before sobbing again.

"Mum …" Tidus started but his mother ignored him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DAD!!!" Tidus yelled angrily to the sea later that night.

Tidus found himself in a swirl of black, hearing the taunting voice of his father, his mother's depression. He hugged his knees tightly and tried to block out the voices.

**End of dream**

"Tidus! Hey, Tidus!" Wakka yelled, shaking his friend awake.

"Wha…?" Tidus asked, snapping awake.

"You ok?" Wakka asked.

Tidus nodded and got out of bed.

"Morning," He said with a yawn.

"Morning," Wakka replied.

Lulu knocked on the door and announced that they would be leaving in an hour.

"We all ready?" Wakka asked.

"Think so," Yuna replied.

"Then, let's go," Wakka said.

The group left Luca, heading for the Mi'ihen Highroad. They walked for hours, meeting various people on the way. One of them being a summoner, Belgemine …

"Ah, summoner Yuna, daughter of the High Summoner Braska. Let's see just how good you are, I challenge you to a duel of the aeons!" Belgemine said.

"Um … ok then," Yuna said timidly, gripping her staff.

Valefor verses Valefor.

Yuna's Valefor arched her wings back, attacking the opposing aeon with 'Sonic Wings'. Belgemine's Valefor flew back several metres before getting her composure back. But, her efforts were futile; Yuna's Valefor had seized the chance and attacked her with an 'Energy Ray'. Belgemine retreated Valefor and smiled slightly.

"You live up to your reputation, congratulations,"

Belgemine walked over to Yuna and gave her an Echo Ring.

"Use it well," Belgemine said to her before walking off in the other direction.

"That was brilliant Yuna!" Wakka grinned.

"For once, I agree with the porcupine," Lulu said.

Yuna laughed as Wakka glared at Lulu yelling something about Lulu never being nice to him.

"This is normal I guess," Tidus said to Yuna.

Yuna nodded, giggling.

* * *

**Lucky: **I apologize for the extremely long wait... The trio was undergoing a time of horrid horriblness, we'll make it up to ya though, promise ;) 


End file.
